The invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to a computer having removable panels.
It is generally desirable to provide a computer with an aesthetically pleasing appearance. One technique for doing this is to provide an outer plastic casing mounted over an internal sheet metal housing. However when it is desired to also provide a computer with modular or easily accessible components the casing can create difficulties with accessing the interior of the computer. One solution is to provide a computer casing with easily removable panels. Such removable panels may also be provided in different colors to change the appearance of the computer. However, the connectors and interlock mechanisms for such panels may detract from the appearance of the housing. Also, they may cause such panels may be inadvertently disconnected by the owner or removed by unauthorized individuals desiring to do mischief. One solution is to provide panels that may only be removed using special tools, but this may make it too inconvenient for the owner.
Thus, a need exists for removable panels which are aesthetically pleasing and which may be removed and replaced easily by the owner without lending themselves to inadvertent or mischievous removal.
The present invention is directed to a computer which has removable side panels and/or a removable base panel. The panels snap-lock in place and are unlocked by operation of an actuator located at the bottom of the computer.
Thus the invention may comprise a computer assembly comprising a computer housing; and a plurality of separate outer casing members mountable in enveloping relationship with the housing. The plurality of outer casing members having an attached state in fixedly mounted relationship with the housing and a disengaged state in nontouching relationship with the housing. The plurality of outer casing members are toolessly switchable between the attached state and the disengaged state.
The invention may also comprise a method of replacing a side panel member of a computer casing comprising positioning the computer with a bottom portion thereof exposed; and pushing a push button on the bottom portion.
The invention may also comprise a method of constructing a computer comprising providing a computer housing holding electronic components and capturing a computer housing within a plurality of toolessly snap-locking, toolessly unlockable casing members.
The invention may also comprise a computer assembly comprising a housing; and a detachable base member, having at least one deflectable member snappingly lockingly receivable in said housing and unlockable therefrom by finger deflection of a bottom portion of the deflectable member accessible from a bottom side of the base member.